Hate & Love
by chiyoko-chan23
Summary: "Ingat ya, kita tidak usah bicara mulai hari ini, supaya tetap diperbolehkan latihan oleh kapten."/ "Ta-" / "Jangan protes." Si duo yang suka bertengkar bertekad takkan bicara hingga akhir liburan musim dingin demi ijin sang kapten untuk latihan.
1. Chapter 1

_A Haikyuu! Fanfiction_

_._

**Hate and Love by chiyoko-chan23**

.

**Contain: Shounen-ai / Male x Male / BL [KageHina]**

**Disclaimer: **

**Haikyuu! **

**(c) Furudate Haruichi**

**(I'm not own this character. All of character is belong to their creator)**

**WARNING: (Possibly) OOC, Typo(s)/Misstypo, Gaje, BL yang sangat abal**

**.**

* * *

_Musim dingin,_

_Sebuah awal dari kisah antara Kageyama dan Hinata, si duo yang suka bertengkar dari tim voli Karasuno._

_Hal yang tidak mudah menerjang._

_Sulit untuk menahannya..._

**.**

**.**

Kageyama Tobio, menyusuri jalanan perkotaan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel cokelat tuanya. Musim dingin adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal buruk baginya, dan dia berharap, hal buruk selanjutnya tidak akan terjadi; bertemu dengan Hinata Shoyo dan membuat dirinya harus berdebat panjang lebar dengan lelaki pendek berambut oranye tersebut.

Pertandingan voli sebelumnya dimenangkan oleh tim mereka, tim voli sekolah Karasuno, dan di musim dingin ini, jadwal pertandingan kosong. Mereka mendapatkan libur musim dingin yang sepantasnya. Sudah 3 hari sejak hari pertama liburan dimulai, dan Kageyama belum bertemu Hinata sejak hari itu.

Meski dia tidak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi.

Kageyama berjalan menuju gedung klub voli Karasuno, dan seharusnya, dia sudah bisa menduga bahwa Hinata pasti sedang giat berlatih di sana.

Dia membelok, memasuki pekarangan Karasuno, dan merogoh saku celana panjangnya. Dia mendapatkan kunci dari para senpai. Itu adalah suatu kehormatan tersendiri baginya.

Dia mengitari gedung klub, dan tidak menjumpai sosok Hinata di sana. Salju tidak turun hari ini. Udara belum terlalu dingin. Hinata seharusnya sedang berlatih sendirian di sini. Kageyama tahu jelas bahwa anak itu benar-benar memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk menjadi pemain voli yang hebat dan semangatnya selalu terbakar. Seharusnya, dia tidak melewatkan hari-hari 'tak bersalju' di musim dingin ini dengan berlatih. Seharusnya, sepasang mata Kageyama menangkap figur Hinata yang bertubuh mungil itu di sana, sedang berlatih dengan bola volinya. Dan seharusnya, jika Hinata ada di sana, mereka akan bertatap muka dan tidak rukun seperti biasanya-meski mereka sebenarnya sangat akrab.

Kageyama berusaha bersikap tak peduli. Ia melangkah menuju pintu depan gedung, memasukkan anak kunci dan memutarnya, kemudian pintu terbuka.

Ia menyalakan lampu. Menutup pintu lagi, dan berjalan ke arah keranjang hitam persegi di mana bola-bola voli milik klub disimpan di sudut ruangan.

Tidak. Terasa terlalu hening. Ia menyadari, bahwa dirinya sebetulnya mengharapkan Hinata ada di sana. Jadi setidaknya, mereka bisa berlatih bersama. Ketidakhadiran Hinata di sana menjadi suatu hal yang aneh bagi Kageyama. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, alisnya bertautan, dan mencoba menganalisa jawaban atas pertanyaan : "Mengapa-Hinata-tidak-berlatih-di-sana-seperti-biasanya?"

Ada banyak jawaban. Tapi yang kemungkinan benar-benar terjadi adalah; Hinata jatuh sakit.

Tidak, Kageyama tahu jelas bahwa sebelum liburan, anak itu nampak segar bugar. Tertawa-tawa seperti biasanya dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Baginya, Hinata terlalu hiperaktif, seperti anak kecil. Yah, tidak heran, badannya memang mungil mirip anak sekolah dasar.

Langkah kaki seseorang mulai tertangkap dengan cukup jelas oleh indra pendengar Kageyama. Ia menajamkan pendengaran, kemudian berbalik menghadap pintu, menunggu pintu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok di baliknya.

Terdengar bunyi senandung ceria. Tapi itu bukan suara Hinata.

Pintu terbuka dengan cukup keras dan muncul sosok Tanaka Ryuunosuke di baliknya, bersenandung ceria, dan tidak terlalu terkejut melihat sang kouhai berada di sana.

"Ah, kukira Hinata. Ahahaha... sepertinya hari ini dia absen latihan ya?" Seperti ada kesan bertanya dalam ucapannya. Kageyama mengangguk.

"Tak seperti biasanya dia absen latihan."

"Ah! Kau khawatir padanya, iya kan? Ahahahaha... mengaku sajalah!"

"Ti-tidak! Bagaimana bisa aku khawatir pada-"

Ucapannya terpotong.

Sang kapten berdiri di belakang mereka, baru saja memasuki gedung klub beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hinata kecelakaan ringan."

Mata Kageyama membulat. Tanaka terkejut, tapi kemudian dia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sang kapten.

"Jangan bercanda deh... nggak lucu tahu."

"Siapa yang bercanda di sini?" Daichi Sawamura, menyahut dengan sarkas-tak seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Tanaka langsung menjauh dari sana. Kageyama mengambil langkah mendekati sang kapten. Tatapannya berubah.

"Kecelakaan? Di mana? Tidak mungkin. Tapi, yah... anak yang cukup ceroboh seperti itu memang tidak aneh kalau mengalami hal seperti itu di jalanan."

"Dia terpeleset salju. Hanya benturan ringan di bagian kepala belakang," sahut Daichi. Kageyama merasa sedikit lega.

Setidaknya anak itu hanya terpeleset dan terbentur. Kukira dia tertabrak mobil atau apalah itu...

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Tanaka, menimpali. Daichi mengangguk. "Aku dapat kabar dari ibunya beberapa menit yang lalu."

Kageyama menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia kemudian melemparkan kembali bola voli ke dalam keranjang hitam persegi di sudut ruangan yang berjarak sekitar beberapa meter darinya, kemudian pergi melewati para senpainya.

"Hey, mana kuncinya! Dan mau ke mana kau?"

"Kuncinya menggantung di sana. Aku... ingin ke rumah Hinata."

"Tunggu, aku ikut, dasar bodoh!"

"Bodoh? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Setidaknya, panggil aku senpai!"

Akhirnya, Kageyama, Daichi, dan Tanaka pergi bersama-sama ke rumah Hinata. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari Karasuno. Dan ibunya ada di sana. Adiknya juga ikut menyambut.

"Teman-teman kak Hinata? Wah!"

"Silakan duduk," kata sang ibu. Ia membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas cokelat panas yang pantas dihidangkan dalam cuaca yang dingin.

"Terima kasih."

Kageyama datang bukan karena khawatir. Tapi karena dia sedikit resah, dan hanya sebagai formalitas saja. Meski sebenarnya, perasaannya tidak mengatakan seperti itu. Dia cukup khawatir, dan entah bagaimana bisa, ia menjadi sedikit ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, anak yang cukup unik.

"Maaf, tapi, di mana kamar Hinata?" tanya Kageyama, memberanikan diri. Ibunya menunjuk sebuah pintu cokelat, hampir ke ujung ruangan, dekat ruang tengah. Kageyama berjalan ke sana setelah menghabiskan cokelat panas miliknya. Dia mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut, dan masuk dengan sedikit ragu.

Terbaring sosok yang dikenalnya. Mata terpejam. Tubuh mungilnya terbungkus selimut. Rambutnya berantakan. Kageyama hanya memandangi sekilas dari dalam pintu. Dia hendak beranjak keluar jika saja sebuah suara tidak membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"Kageyama..."

Hinata-kah yang mengatakannya? Oh, Kageyama cukup terguncang. Dia kemudian menutup pintu dan berubah pikiran.

Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang di mana terbaring Hinata yang tak berdaya di sana. Kageyama menyipitkan matanya.

Apakah anak itu sedang bermimpi? Mengenai dirinya?

Tunggu... kenapa terasa agak aneh memikirkan Hinata memimpikan Kageyama?

Kageyama menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Hinata membuka kelopak matanya. Dia cukup terkejut ketika melihat sosok Kageyama berdiri di dalam kamarnya.

"Ka-Kageyama?! Ada apa kau di sini?"

"Hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja lalu keluar. Tapi tadi kau ngigau."

"Aduh, aku ngigau apaan!" Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau menyebut namaku.." Kageyama berkata seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Hinata tercengang. Dia melihat lurus ke arah Kageyama.

"Eh?"

Butiran salju yang turun nampak terlihat dari jendela kamar Hinata yang tidak tertutupi tirai. Rupanya, musim dingin yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai.

"Kepalamu bagaimana?"

"Ngg... agak sakit, tapi tidak benar-benar sakit. Lagian, aku kan sering terjatuh di lapangan, hahaha!"

Tch, dasar...

"Waah, saljuu! Aku... ingin membuat boneka saljuu!" Hinata entah bagaimana beranjak dari ranjang dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Heh? Bagaimana dengan kepalanya?

Kageyama terbengong-bengong.

Dia ikut keluar dari sana. Terdengar teriakan ibu Hinata yang menyuruh agar sang anak kembali berbaring di ranjangnya sampai fisiknya benar-benar pulih. Dan sebagaimana kekacauan yang bisa Kageyama bayangkan.

"Buat boneka salju? Tidak masalah!"

Tanaka menyerbu keluar disusul Daichi. Kageyama berjalan mengikuti meski ia sedikit malas. Tapi setidaknya, ia cukup lega karena keadaan Hinata tak seburuk yang ada di benaknya. Seharusnya, ia tak sebodoh itu memikirkan Hinata yang terbentur dan kemudian kepalanya mengalami gangguan parah.

Ah, lupakan soal itu.

Salju benar-benar turun, menyelimuti permukaan bumi. Butiran-butiran salju turun dengan perlahan-lahan, kemudian menyatu dengan kawan-kawannya di permukaan, menyatu dengan tanah. Hinata pergi keluar setelah dia memakai jaket dan sarung tangannya.

"Kenapa kau memilih membuat boneka salju ketimbang latihan?" tanya Kageyama, heran. Hinata mentapa Kageyama selama beberapa detik, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah salju yang ia kumpulkan di telapak tangannya.

"Sesekali, aku butuh hiburan."

"Hiburan?" Kageyama menyernitkan alisnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu oi!" kata Hinata, heran dengan respon Kageyama. Kageyama membuat sebuah bulatan salju, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Hinata yang sama sekali tidak membuat persiapan mengenai serangan-mendadak-Kageyama tersebut.

"Woi! Kau kira kita akan bermain perang salju?!" Hinata terbelalak. Dia menyingkirkan salju yang mendarat tepat di wajahnya, kemudian menggerutu marah. Kageyama seolah tidak peduli. Dia berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang sibuk menyusun salju kemudian menyatukannya dan membuat boneka salju.

"Kau butuh hiburan kan? Heh?"

"Tapi bukan hiburan semacam itu!"

"Lalu seperti apa sih yang kau mau?!"

"Sudah sudah, sebaiknya, kalian jangan banyak bertengkar," lerai Daichi pelan. Kageyama menatap balik ke arah Hinata yang memelototi dirinya.

"Melihat kalian bertengkar itu lucu sekali lho, ahahahahaaha!" Tanaka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Kageyama dan Hinata bersamaan menatap ke arah senior mereka yang memang terkadang bersikap sedikit kekanakan.

"Apanya yang lucu heh?"

"Dengarkan aku! Kalau kalian masih saja bertengkar setelah liburan musim dingin usai, kalian benar-benar tidak kuperbolehkan latihan," kata Daichi, tegas. Hinata protes.

"Ehhhh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Dalam voli, butuh kerja sama dan kekompakan antar teman sesama tim. Jika kalian terus saja bertengkar, kalian takkan bisa menciptakan permainan yang baik di lapangan," sahut Daichi.

"Eh, tapi aku tahu, sebenarnya kalian sangat akrab lho," bisik Tanaka usil. Kageyama mendesis kesal.

"Kita harus bicara!"

Ia menyeret Hinata ke pekarangan belakang. Yang ditarik meringis kesakitan dan menggeliat-geliat untuk memberontak.

"Le-lepaskan aku!"

BRUGH!

"Jangan pernah memancing emosiku!" tukas Kageyama, menuding ke arah Hinata.

"Justru kau yang memulainya! Tadi kau melemparku dengan bola salju, jelas aku marah!"

"Tapi kau bilang katanya kau ingin bermain!" teriak Kageyama.

"Bukan yang seperti itu!"

Kageyama mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Alisnya mengernyit dan dahinya berkerut. Dia menatap manik di hadapannya dengan tajam. Yang ditatap seperti itu langsung ciut nyalinya.

"Ka-Kageyama..."

"Ingat ya, kita tidak usah bicara mulai hari ini, supaya tetap diperbolehkan latihan oleh kapten," kata Kageyama. Hinata mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Ta-"

"Jangan protes," kata Kageyama. Hinata langsung membungkam mulutnya.

Mulai hari itu, mereka takkan pernah bicara hingga musim dingin usai. Setidaknya, cukup sulit jika mereka terus bertemu.

Tapi sepertinya, jika mereka tidak bertemu pun, itu saja sudah menjadi 'masalah' dan mereka pasti akan terus saling mencari.

_Tch..._

* * *

**A/N**

Fik bersambung kedua yang kedua :3

Dari fandom yang mungkin belum terlalu banyak fik nya ya, Haikyuu! anime spring yang udah jadi favorite anime saya. Secara tokoh utamanya selalu penuh semangat dan unik. Ditambah tokoh yang dikenal dingin dan egois, Kageyama Tobio. Cocok jadi pair BL kan? KageHina alias Hinata jadi uke dan Kageyama jadi seme, ahahahahahaaha /ketawa nista

Maaf kalau OOC, tapi yang jelas, fik berchapter ini nggak bakalan panjang kok. Rencana awal sih cuma pengen sampe chapter 5 atau kurang dari itu, tapi entahlah...

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Bukan hanya sekedar main-main, saya memang sedang dalam tahap belajar, jadi butuh kritik mengenai gaya tulis, atau ada yang OOC, dan bagian yang kurang enak dibaca. Fik ini memang pertamanya dibuat iseng-iseng. Jadi, _well_... mungkin banyak _scene_ absurd yang nggak jelas.

Ah, pokoknya, kritik dan saran.

Terima kasih /sungkem/


	2. Chapter 2

_A Haikyuu! Fanfiction_

**Hate and Love by chiyoko-chan23**

**.**

**Contain: Shounen-ai / Male x Male / BL [KageHina]**

**Disclaimer: **

**Haikyuu! **

**(c) Furudate Haruichi**

**(I'm not own this character. All of characters is belong to their creator)**

**WARNING: (Possibly) OOC, Typo(s)/Misstypo, Gaje, BL yang sangat abal, bukan bahasa baku mulai chapter 2, kebanyakan deskripsi aneh yang tidak penting dan nggak masuk akal.**

**.**

* * *

Selama musim dingin, Hinata hanya berlatih sendirian di dalam kamarnya sehingga ibunya berteriak-teriak cemas jika saja bola itu memantul ke tempat yang salah dan menghancurkan sesuatu. Hinata berkata pada ibunya bahwa itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Tapi pada akhirnya, salah satu benda terjatuh dan Hinata kena semprotan marah ibunya.

* * *

"Apakah mereka masih diperbolehkan latihan selama musim dingin? Kulihat mereka tidak saling bicara lho..."

"Ah, tentu saja. Apa boleh buat, mereka memang perlu ketegasan. Kalau tidak, mereka pasti tidak akan pernah akur."

"Seperti yang kubilang kemarin, semakin mereka sering bertengkar meski karena hal-hal kecil dan konyol seperti kemarin, itu tandanya mereka benar-benar dekat," kata Tanaka.

Daichi tersenyum kecil.

"Kau benar, tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar..."

* * *

Tidak saling berbicara selama musim dingin-apalagi dengan orang yang biasa ribut dengan kita-bukanlah hal yang cukup mudah. Bagaimanapun juga, Kageyama yang biasa mendengar celotehan Hinata disertai semangat yang menggebu-gebu dari anak itu, mendadak merasa tidak lengkap karena beberapa hari terakhir, ia hanya sibuk beraktivitas di rumah tanpa pergi ke Karasuno untuk latihan atau bahkan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di kota. Suhu yang teramat dingin baginya juga dipakai sebagai salah satu alasan.

Perlu diketahui, Daichi tidak pernah mengatakan kepada mereka untuk tidak boleh latihan saat musim dingin.

Tapi entah kenapa, kedua orang yang kerjaannya nyari rusuh (?) tersebut malah memutuskan untuk tidak latihan di Karasuno. Bahkan, Hinata yang punya rambut oranye itu, yang biasanya lebih senang latihan di gedung klub yang luas itu, memutuskan latihan sendirian di dalam kamarnya, bahkan sampai dia rela menerima risiko kena jeweran sang ibu tercinta karena menghancurkan salah satu barang di dalam kamarnya akibat arah bola yang salah. Mungkin, mereka itu sehati kali ya, jadi sama-sama berpikiran untuk tidak latihan bersama anggota klub yang lainnya.

Kageyama cuma bengong di dalam kamarnya. Bukan mikirin Hinata kok. Bukan juga lagi galau. Dia hanya sedang bosan. Itu saja. Lagipula, sang author edan ini juga bingung mau nyeritain apa lagi.

Sepanjang hari sejak ia kena marah sang ibu, Hinata tetap nekat berlatih di dalam kamarnya demi meningkatkan kemampuannya. Hinata juga masih belum ingin kalah dari Kageyama. Justru, tujuan utamanya masuk Karasuno itu buat ngalahin Kageyama atas alasan pembalasan dendam. Tapi entah jodoh atau takdir, mereka bertemu di sana, sebagai teman satu tim.

Lihat kan betapa membosankannya aktivitas kedua makhluk hidup tersebut? Yah... mau bagaimana lagi, mereka mungkin saja sih salah tanggap mengenai ucapan kapten mereka, Sawamura Daichi. Ia bukannya melarang mereka latihan selama musim dingin, hanya saja, jika selama musim dingin-atau tepatnya sih, selama LATIHAN DI MUSIM DINGIN-mereka tetap bertengkar atau berdebat kritis seperti biasa, mereka akan dilarang latihan SETELAH MUSIM DINGIN. Kalau ngutip kata-kata Daichi yang kemaren sih, dia ngomongnya beda, tapi ya makna sebenarnya seperti itu.

Karena mulai merasa bosan setelah satu minggu latihan sendirian di dalam kamarnya kayak Forever Alone, Hinata pun keluar dari kamarnya dan meminta ijin sang ibu untuk pergi ke Karasuno menemui sang kapten.

Kageyama juga sedang dalam perjalanan ke Karasuno.

Tuh kan, mereka sehati.

* * *

Kageyama sampai duluan di Karasuno. Beberapa menit kemudian-kira-kira lima menit lebih beberapa detik-Hinata sampai di depan gedung klub Karasuno.

Tunggu, gimana caranya mereka masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah yang terkunci?

Ah, benar juga ya. Anggap sajalah mereka makhluk ajaib yang memiliki kemampuan seperti invisible man yang bisa menembus hal apapun termasuk gerbang sekolah.

Bercanda.

Mungkin mereka melompati tembok-atau pagar, entahlah-mengingat temboknya nggak terlalu tinggi. Atau mereka bawa-bawa tangga kayak pengen maling jambu?

Lupakan.

Cuma Tanaka yang latihan di gedung klub voli Karasuno. Katanya Daichi lagi beli makanan di warung. Kageyama memasuki gedung klub dan ketika melihat Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu masuk, dia mengira anak itu mengikutinya ke sini. Atau memang dia rutin datang ke sini? Kageyama sibuk menerka-nerka dalam hatinya, karena dia kan nggak boleh ngomong sama Hinata. Yah, sebenarnya, dia sendiri sih yang membuat perjanjian semacam itu. Eh, jangan bilang Kageyama menyesal! Atau dia benar-benar menyesal? Dasar tsundere.

Hinata berjalan mendekati keranjang bola dan menyapa Tanaka, tapi tidak menyapa Kageyama.

"Tch..." desis Kageyama, agak kesal karena merasa diabaikan. Tapi, ya itu salahmu sendiri nak.

"Hinata, kau latihan receive?"

"Ngg... tidak, sepertinya. Aku tidak bisa berlatih receive tanpa orang la-"

"A-HAI HAI HAI HAI~!" sapaan ceria dari seorang yang sama-sama kontet kayak Hinata menggema di seluruh seantero gedung klub. Hinata berpaling. Ia menemukan sosok senpai yang dijuluki "Dewa Pelindung" di Karasuno. Seseorang yang baru dikenal Hinata baru-baru ini, tapi dia sudah mengagumi orang itu. Yah, karena sebenarnya sih, Hinata bersyukur menemukan orang-apalagi seorang senpai-nya-yang lebih pendek darinya dan juga karena dia suka traktir es krim. Terdengar konyol, tapi di samping itu, dia memiliki kemampuan dalam receive yang sangat luar biasa.

"Ah, itu dia Nishinoya-san. Kau bisa berlatih dengannya, Hinata. Ah, Kageyama! Sini sini latihan denganku!" Tanaka berseru ke arah Kageyama.

"Wooohh, Shoyo. Seneng banget bisa latihan denganmu. Em, kau masih payah dalam receive kan? Ohohoho, biar kuajarkan sini. Sebenarnya aku sangat tersanjung karena dipercaya untuk mengajarimu receive oleh Daichi-san-dia bilang padaku kemarin-dan kebetulan sekali kau datang hari ini untuk berlatih. Yosh~ kita mulai saja..." celoteh orang tersebut yang diketahui bernama Nishinoya Yuu. Hinata mengangguk kencang.

"Iya!"

Kageyama melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata yang asyik berlatih dengan senpainya yang memiliki tinggi badan setara dengan dirinya. Entah ada perasaan aneh apa, tapi yang jelas, Kageyama berniat mengabaikannya dan fokus pada Tanaka.

Tapi tawa Hinata dan Nishinoya menghancurkan konsentrasinya.

Kageyama membenci hal tersebut.

"Ah, ah, kau salah. Yah, seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, lakukan seperti "zip" lalu "whoop", kemudian "pow"," kata Nishinoya, menirukan kembali gerakan "zip", lalu "whoop", dan "pow"-nya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipahami dengan mudah oleh Hinata. Hinata mencoba memahaminya, tapi, yah, memang agak sulit seperti yang dikatakan tadi.

"Kalau kau tidak mengerti, coba aku yang praktekan dulu..."

"Ah, aku tidak bisa memberikan servis. Mungkin Kageya-"

MAMPOS! Hinata nyebut nama Kageyama. Kageyama yang ngerasa namanya hampir disebutkan dengan makhluk bersurai oranye itu menoleh. Tanaka ngomel-ngomel. Kageyama memandang Hinata dan Hinata memandang dirinya. Intinya, pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Kontak mata yang terhubung, sebelum keduanya sama-sama memalingkan wajah.

"Ah ya, maksudmu Kageyama kan? Baiklah. Tanaka-san, kupinjam anak kelas satu itu sebentar," kata Nishinoya, berjalan perlahan mendekati Kageyama. Kageyama menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya, merasa tidak yakin dialah yang dimaksud. Nishinoya menganggukkan kepalanya, merespon gerakan tanya Kageyama.

"Ya, boleh..." sahut Tanaka.

"Nah, Shoyo. Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik. Sebagaimana tanganku bergerak dan sebisa mungkin membuat bolanya memantul. Lihat ya, ingat, jangan meleng lho!"

Hinata mengangguk mantap, meski dalam hati ia masih mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya yang hampir keceplosan nyebut nama Kageyama. Yah, sebenarnya menyebut namanya saja tidak apa-apa, tapi tadi, ucapannya tidak bermaksud 'hanya-sekedar-menyebut-nama', melainkan seperti seolah menunjuk Kageyama yang memang ahli dalam hal servis.

Aduh, kenapa masalahnya jadi agak runyam kayak begini sih?

Hinata kemudian tersadar. Ia lalu mulai fokus pada perhatiannya terhadap receive yang akan dilakukan Nishinoya. Ia mengamati dan mulai memperhatikan, tapi satu kali saja tidak bisa membuat dirinya paham dalam sekejap.

"Lagi?"

"Ya. Ma-maaf kalau agak merepotkan," kata Hinata, agak sedikit merasa tidak enak. Nishinoya terkekeh.

"Ah tidak, tidak kok. Kau tidak perlu berbuat seperti itu. Nah, lihat ya. Perhatikan lebih detil lagi."

Hinata melihat dengan jelas bahwa receive yang tadi jelas sangat sempurna.

"Yah, kurasa aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi sekarang. Ayo Nishinoya-san!"

"Ahaha, baiklah baiklah."

Pandangan Kageyama tidak bisa terlepas dari Hinata. Dia ingin berbicara dengan Hinata, seperti biasa. Tapi, dialah yang telah membuat perjanjian itu dan memaksa Hinata menyetujuinya. Masa dia juga yang harus mengingkarinya dan berkata, "aku tidak tahan kalo nggak ngomong sama kamu, Hinata." Harga dirinya sebagai seorang "raja" mau ditaro di mana?! Ah, tapi Kageyama juga tidak begitu menyukai sebutan "raja" itu sendiri sih. Namun, ya tetap saja. Mengingkari perjanjian yang telah dibuat sendiri adalah hal yang bodoh. Dia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di hadapan Hinata.

"Ah, masih belum berhasil juga," keluh Hinata. Nishinoya terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum. Bukan, tepatnya terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tidak latihan dengan Kageyama saja? Biar aku yang mengarahkanmu soal receive, sementara Kageyama yang akan melatihmu dengan servisnya yang benar-benar ahli. Lagian, kalian nggak saling berbicara seperti biasanya. Itu aneh lho," tukas Nishinoya, yang berhasil membuat Hinata dan Kageyama menelan ludah. Entahlah, mereka terlihat canggung sekarang, lebih canggung daripada sebelumnya.

"Ah eh itu..."

"Sudah sana latihan!" Nishinoya mendorong Hinata mendekat ke arah Kageyama. Hinata kedorong sampe dia nubruk dadanya Kageyama.

Hinata udah nahan napas.

"Bodoh," gumam Kageyama. Volume suaranya sangat kecil, sehingga baik Tanaka maupun Nishinoya pasti tidak dapat mendengarnya. Hanya Hinata yang mendengarnya, meski sebenarnya, Kageyama tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Hinata mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" desis Hinata pelan, agak geram. Tapi dia juga menyadari kesalahannya dan buru-buru meminta maaf dengan suara keras.

"Maafkan aku!"

Tuh kan, susah buat mereka supaya nggak saling bicara. Karena buktinya, Kageyama sebenernya kelepasan ngomong "bodoh" ke Hinata. Dan Hinata juga nggak tahan buat nggak membalas gumaman Kageyama.

Hati-hati lho, itu tandanya... ah sudahlah, lupakan.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N**

Argh, akhirnya bisa selesai juga chapter 2 ini ya Tuhan /sembah sujud

Sebenernya sengaja telat update, nungguin Haikyuu! Episode 8 keluar, dan, yeah, saya dapet banyak inspirasi sekaligus suasana baru dari si tokoh baru, Nishinoya Yuu, yang original-nya emang senpai-nya Hinata, cuma lebih pendek dari Hinata, dengan tinggi 159 cm, hahahahahah /dirajam

Oke, udah tercantum di warning tadi bahwa chapter 2 ini saya memakai bahasa informal, alias bukan bahasa baku. Yah, sebenarnya sih, untuk mendukung unsur humornya juga, tapi kayaknya nggak berhasil deh o)-( /seketika tepar

Well... A/N kepanjangan. RnR? Kritik dan saran juga ya :'D

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH- yang udah review, makasih sarannyaa jugaa **Calico Neko**. Mudah-mudahan di chapter 2 ini berhasil diperbaiki yeah~!

Buat **Nekoma Miaw, RaFa LLight S.N, kurohaname **yang udah ngingetin klo rumah Hinata itu jauh dari Karasuno dan dia harus lewat jalan pegunungan 30 menit naik sepeda buat nyampe ke sekolah, ahahaha, tapi ya sudahlah, anggap saja di sini rumah Hinata deket sama sekolah ya~~ /nggak boleh/

Dan buat **BlueBubbleBoom** juga, makasih banyak pokoknya buat semua review yang masuk di chapter 1 kemarin /sungkem/

Next chapter saya bakal buat KageHina lebih banyak dan lebih keliatan! Yosh~ mudah-mudahan bisa update kilatt /jedotin kepala ke tembok/

Aw, A/N kepanjangan, ya sudah, saya sudahi. Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 bro~


	3. Chapter 3

_A Haikyuu! Fanfiction_

**Hate and Love by chiyoko-chan23**

**.**

**Contain: Shounen-ai / Male x Male / BL [KageHina]**

**Disclaimer: **

**Haikyuu! **

**(c) Furudate Haruichi**

**(I'm not own this character. All of character is belong to their creator)**

**WARNING: (Possibly) OOC, Typo(s)/Misstypo, Gaje, BL yang sangat abal, seterusnya akan memakai bahasa informal / tidak baku, lawakan garing, rada absurd**

**.**

* * *

Kejadian kemarin telah membuat Nishinoya serta Tanaka semakin curiga. Masalahnya, Kageyama dan Hinata yang biasanya latihan dengan sedikit tidak rukun ditambah debat heboh, kemarin mereka hanya diam membisu dan keliatan bener-bener canggung. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka berdua, kedua senpainya itu tidak dapat menebak.

Tapi satu hal yang mereka tahu adalah bahwa latihan kemarin tidak berjalan mulus. Servis Kageyama tidak sesempurna yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan Hinata juga nampak tidak terlalu fokus pada bolanya.

Jadi, mungkin saja, karena mereka tidak bertingkah seperti biasanya, otomatis kualitas mereka dalam voli yang biasanya bagus menjadi menurun. Tanaka dan Nishinoya kemudian memberitahukan hal tersebut pada kapten mereka, Daichi.

"Apakah itu karena peringatanku tempo hari ya?" Daichi-san mengapit dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya yang ditekuk. "Apakah aku keterlaluan?" tambahnya.

"Kurasa kau tidak keterlaluan sih. Cuma, yah... mereka mungkin jadi saling tidak bicara demi menghindari pertengkaran, mungkin lho, mungkin. Dan, yah, sebenarnya, itu nggak baik buat mereka. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa mereka terbiasa canggung dan skill mereka tiba-tiba lenyap. Huwaaa, itu mengerikan Daichi-san! Mengerikaann! Hentikan itu... bagaimanapun caranya! Huwaaahhh..." Nishinoya mondar-mandir ke sana kemari dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi kepalanya. Dia panik. Tapi lebay banget deh.

"Ahahah, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Aku akan cari solusinya," kata Daichi. Nishinoya kembali ke tempatnya semula dan kembali tenang. Tanaka tampak berpikir.

"AHA! Aku punya ide, khukhu. Bagaimana kalau..."

Psstt pssst pssst (?) [baca : mereka lagi bisik-bisik]

"Huwaahh, ide bagus Tanaka-san!" Nishinoya menepuk-nepuk punggung Tanaka keras-keras hingga si pemilik punggung teriak-teriak kesakitan.

Daichi tersenyum. "Kapan kita menjalankan rencana? Dan di mana?" tanyanya.

"Besok, di rumah Hinata saja! Nanti kita diam-diam pulang, beres kan? Hehehehe," kata Tanaka. Nishinoya mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Daichi mengangguk-angguk.

"Yosh~ aku hubungi mereka sekarang, khukhu."

Sebenernya sih rencana mereka itu simpel saudara-saudara, tapi tentu saja akan membuat kedua korban (?) yang menjadi target rencana ketiga senpai mereka akan membuat mereka bicara untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan. Dan tentu saja, mereka pasti akan saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Lihat saja.

"Oh ya Nishinoya, kau punya peran khusus nanti. Lakukan dengan benar ya," kata Tanaka, hanya sekedar usil saja untuk menggoda Kageyama nanti. Nishinoya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pasti, tapi cuman sekedar godaan doang ya."

* * *

"Bu, hari ini beberapa teman dari klub voliku akan belajar bersama di sini. Katanya sih siang ini. Jam satu siang," kata Hinata kepada ibunya. Sang ibu tercinta menganggukkan kepalanya, senang karena di liburan musim dingin ini, anaknya akan belajar. Lagipula, ia sudah mengerti apa yang harus ia suguhkan agar membuat mereka semua betah di sini dan belajar lebih lama lagi. Hohoho...

_Duh, Kageyama pasti dateng juga,_ desah Hinata dalam batin, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Ditambah, Hinata sebenarnya merasa malas untuk belajar bersama. Gimana enggak, lagi liburan musim dingin kok malah menyusahkan diri belajar? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini permintaan para senpai-nya, dan sebagai tanda hormat, Hinata tetap mengiyakannya.

Di sana, Kageyama juga mengiyakan, meski ia sangat ogah. Jika Nishinoya, Tanaka, dan Daichi tidak datang, ia pasti tidak akan mau. Bagaimana tidak, kalau begitu caranya, nanti dia cuma berduaan sama Hinata dong?

Meski Kageyama juga ingin bicara normal lagi dengan Hinata.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Hinata mendengar ketukan pintu. Ia yang sedari tadi melamun di kamarnya, keluar dari sana dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

Nampak Daichi, Tanaka, senpai pendek bernama Nishinoya, dan yang terakhir, Kageyama, dengan pandangan tajam ke arahnya. Hinata buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian menyuruh mereka semua masuk. Hidangan sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya Hinata.

"Ah, kalian pasti kedinginan ya. Langsung masuk saja ke kamar Hinata. Ada beberapa suguhan hangat untuk kalian," kata ibunya Hinata.

"Ah iya, terima kasih bibi," kata Daichi, mewakili teman-temannya. Mereka lantas melepas alas kaki, jaket, syal, dan saputangan, kemudian masuk ke kamar Hinata. _Kotatsu*_ dan kawan-kawan-yang biasa dijumpai sebagai penghangat di rumah-rumah Jepang saat musim dingin-sudah disiapkan di sana, lengkap dengan minuman cokelat hangat, kue kering keju, dan _zabuton**_.

"Ah hangatnya..." desah Nishinoya lega. Hinata terkekeh. Ia kemudian mengambil buku Matematikanya dari atas meja belajarnya dan duduk di atas zabuton dengan posisi kaki yang masuk ke dalam kotatsu hingga bagian paha. Yang lain juga duduk seperti Hinata. Daichi mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata, Tanaka di bagian samping yang berhadapan dengan Kageyama, sementara Hinata duduk dekat Kageyama, berdampingan dengan Nishinoya.

"Mana yang tidak kau mengerti, Shoyo?" tanya Nishinoya sambil mengambil alih buku matematika dari tangan Hinata.

"Eh itu... logaritma."

"Ah, iya, sini kuajarkan..."

Kageyama cengo ngeliat muka Nishinoya cuma beda beberapa sentimeter sama mukanya Hinata. Ditambah mereka akrab banget. Mana sama-sama kontet lagi. Dan mereka juga sama-sama kelihatan punya 'gairah' hidup.

_Perasaan aneh apa ini?!_ Kageyama menaruh tangannya di depan dada. Daichi menyadari ada yang aneh dari gerak-gerik Kageyama. Ia menyikut Tanaka. Tanaka malah melotot sendiri ngeliatin Kageyama.

_Dia... beneran cemburu ngeliat Hinata sama Nishinoya deket banget kayak gitu?! Dafuq, jangan-jangan, dia ngerasa nggak enak klo Hinata asyik sama orang lain selain dirinya?_

Kageyama sebenarnya hanya belum mengerti perasaannya. Yang jelas, dia merasa nggak nyaman kalau senpainya yang cebol itu dekat dengan Hinata.

Oke, Kageyama, kau sudah tidak terlihat seperti Kageyama.

_Apa sih yang kupikirkan?!_

Kageyama menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan buku matematika dari dalam tasnya dan meminta Daichi menerangkan beberapa bab yang tidak ia mengerti.

Diam-diam, Hinata menoleh ke arah Kageyama di tengah-tengah Nishinoya yang sedang sibuk menjelaskan.

"Tunggu, aku mau ke toilet sebentar," kata Tanaka setelah meneguk habis cokelat panasnya dan mengambil beberapa keping kue kering. Daichi, Nishinoya, Hinata, serta Kageyama menganggukkan kepalanya sementara mereka masih serius satu sama lain. Tanaka langsung ciut. Dia merasa diabaikan. Tapi sebenarnya, ini bagian dari rencana sih.

Ia langsung menghampiri ibu Hinata yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang tengah.

"Ah, bibi, aku hendak pulang. Ayahku berkata adikku tiba-tiba terserang demam tadi, jadi, aku ditelepon untuk segera pulang. Terima kasih atas hidangannya. Cokelat hangatnya enak sekali dan kue keringnya juga. Maaf merepotkan," kata Tanaka, tidak mengerti harus bertingkah seperti apa. Dia ngasal aja membuat alasan. Ibu Hinata nampaknya percaya.

"Sayang sekali. Semoga adikmu lekas sembuh ya. Mau membawa pulang beberapa buah kue kering lagi?" tawar ibu Hinata. Tanaka terkekeh dengan perasaan tidak enak, lalu menyahut, "ah tidak usah bibi. Hinata katanya suka kue keringnya. Jadi untuk Hinata saja, hehehe," kata Tanaka, membuat-buat alasan palsu lagi agar ia cepat pulang. Ibu Hinata akhirnya melepas kepergian (?) Tanaka tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

"Yosh~ kutunggu kalian berdua," gumam Tanaka setelah dirinya perlahan menjauh meninggalkan rumah Hinata.

Kembali ke dalam kamar Hinata, Kageyama nampaknya cukup menyerap penjelasan yang diberikan Daichi padanya. Hinata juga.

"Terima kasih Nishinoya-senpai. Ternyata senpai bisa diandalkan juga, ahaha," kata Hinata, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya sih nggak gatel. Nishinoya-sama halnya seperti Tanaka-langsung berbunga-bunga ketika kata 'senpai' disebutkan oleh Hinata untuknya. Efek bunga-bunga dan _sparkle_ (?) bertaburan di sekitar Nishinoya yang sedang menari-nari seperti balerina. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali normal.

Kageyama melirik ke arah Hinata dan Nishinoya yang sibuk bercanda. Daichi memperhatikan Kageyama yang sedari tadi curi-curi pandang ke arah kedua makhluk cebol di depannya.

Hhh... dia sebenarnya ingin bercanda dan mengobrol dengan Hinata juga seperti biasanya. Ah, ia merasa posisinya direbut oleh Nishinoya. Aku mengerti sekarang.

Daichi meneguk cokelat hangat bagiannya, lalu beranjak.

"Tanaka terlalu lama di toilet. Aku akan menyusulnya," kata Daichi. Ini juga bagian dari rencana. Hohohoho...

"Ah, baik," sahut Kageyama singkat, mengangguk ke arah Daichi.

Oh ya, tugas para senpai di sini sebenarnya hanyalah mengajari kouhai mereka pelajaran kelas satu yang tidak mereka pahami. Berhubung para senpai sudah pernah mendapatkan pelajaran itu lebih mendalam, setidaknya, mereka harus bisa menjelaskan-paling tidak-sedikit hal penting dari pelajaran tersebut.

Dan tugas para kouhai adalah mendengarkan penjelasan para senpai dan merekamnya dalam otak, meski itu takkan mungkin terserap dengan baik. Pikiran mereka sebenarnya melayang-layang. Antara berbagai pertanyaan mengapa para senpai mendadak mengadakan hal seperti belajar-bersama-di-liburan-musim-dingin dan juga antara kemalasan dalam berhadapan dengan pelajaran-terlebih matematika-di saat liburan yang seharusnya mereka nikmati dengan bersantai.

Yah, memang lebih baik mereka sedikit belajar sih, mengingat ulang pelajaran yang telah diberikan, tapi apa sih yang kebanyakan para pelajar macam mereka lakukan saat liburan?

Tentu saja bukan berkutat dengan buku pelajaran kan?

Nishinoya berhenti bercanda dengan Hinata. Ia menatap Kageyama yang sedang membuka-buka buku ilmu pengetahuan alam. Tersenyum, ia lalu berkata, "aku akan pulang. Kalian belajarlah bersama ya. Jangan terlalu banyak bersantai. Aku memberikan nasihat ini sebagai senpai kalian! Ohoho. Dan sebaiknya, kalian belajar lebih lama lagi. Sudah ya~!"

Dan tersisalah Kageyama dan Hinata. Mereka akhirnya menaruh curiga karena ini seperti satu per satu para senpainya meninggalkan mereka. Tanaka beralasan ia sedang ke toilet, tapi ia tidak kembali, padahal sudah lebih dari lima belas menit. Daichi juga tidak segera kembali. Kageyama mulai merasa dipermainkan. Ia beranjak. Tapi Hinata membuat sebuah tindakan yang mengejutkan.

Ia menarik tangan Kageyama.

"Jangan pergi dulu." Hinata mengatakannya dengan kepala tertunduk, suram. Kageyama menatap ke arah Hinata dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kau bicara denganku..."

"Bukankah dari kemarin juga kau berbicara denganku?!" bentak Hinata. "Kita sebenarnya tidak perlu berbuat hal semacam ini! Aku tahu ini hanyalah upaya para senpai untuk kembali membuat kita seperti dulu lagi-tidak peduli apakah kita akan kembali bertengkar atau apa-tapi mereka menyadari kecanggungan yang terjadi! Dan perasaanku juga tidak enak!" seru Hinata. Mata Kageyama membulat.

"Sesungguhnya, perasaanmu juga tidak enak kan?!"

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini baik-baik, Kageyama-kun," kata Hinata, menunduk.

Kageyama kembali duduk, hampir goyah, hampir roboh.

"Kageya-"

Ia memeluk Hinata. Mata Hinata membesar. Tak sampai dua detik kemudian, pipinya memerah. Author kehabisan darah bayangin Hinata tersipu. Uwoohh...

"Hinata..." Pipi Kageyama memanas.

"Eng? Kau tidak seperti Kageyama yang bia-"

Kageyama mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bertemu. Pipinya memanas, memerah. Hinata lebih parah lagi. Ia langsung mendorong Kageyama hingga sang "raja" terjungkal.

Kageyama pingsan (?).

* * *

"Dia demam..." kata Daichi.

Yup, sore itu, Kageyama pingsan dan Hinata ngacir menghampiri ibunya di ruang tengah, bertingkah panik sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kamarnya. Ibunya pun langsung melihat pemandangan yang sedang terjadi. Hinata menelepon Daichi. Dan akhirnya, Daichi beserta Tanaka kembali ke rumah Hinata.

Kageyama berbaring di ranjang Hinata. Pipinya memanas. Dia ternyata demam. Tapi, Hinata malah semakin malu dengan kejadian paling canggung tadi. Tanaka yang menyadari wajah Hinata berubah aneh pun akhirnya menanyakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Kageyama?"

AMBIGU!

"Eh? Eh? Tidak, bukan apa-apa!" Hinata menggeleng cepat-cepat. Tanaka cengengesan. Matanya berubah menjadi pandangan menyelidik sekaligus curiga.

"Ah~ masa~?"

"Iya, bener kok!"

_Duh, berarti masalahnya belum selese sampe di sini dong. Tadi pake demam segala sih..._

"Mikirin apa hayo~?" goda Tanaka. Hinata terlonjak. "HEE- bu-bukan apa-apa!"

"Kau mencurigakan," selidik Tanaka, bermaksud menggoda. Tapi Daichi menoleh ke arahnya dan menggeleng. Tanaka pun akhirnya bersikap normal. Kageyama masih belum sadar.

_Yah, lagian nggak mungkin juga sih dia ngelakuin hal kayak gitu di mode Kageyama asli kan?_

Jangan bilang kalau kau kecewa Hinata.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_kotatsu* = _sejenis meja penghangat yang dilapisi futon khas Jepang.

_zabuton**_ = semacam bantal duduk / alas duduk berupa bantalan / _cushion_

* * *

**A/N**

Chapter paling absurd, hahahaha~~ /dibakar rame-rame

HAHAHAAHAHAHH, KAGEYAMA OOC BANGET PAS DEMAM o)-( ini anak sengaja /dibantai

Intinya, udah terlalu hancur. Mungkin chapter 4 is the last chapter untuk fik ini. Hahay, buat KageHina itu lebih susah daripada buat pair BL yang laen, makanya, entah kenapa, rada susah ngetik fik ini, jadilah hasilnya hancur seperti ini, tapi saya sih udah berusaha sebisa mungkin

o)-( /dibakar/ ditambah susah munculin sifat asli Kageyama biar nggak OOC. Jadi, yeah, di fik ini, Kageyama itu OOC banget-

Oh ya, saya nggak ngerti soal pelajaran-pelajaran matematika SMA. Cuma browsing "pelajaran matematika SMA" dan ketemu logaritma dkk. Karena saya cuma pernah denger (denger doang :'v) yang logaritma, yaudah jadi asal aja make itu pembelajaran tanpa liat contoh soalnya, hahahah, maklum kalopun liat juga nggak bakal ngerti wong saya masih SD :v

Thanks buat yang udah ripiu (?) jadi update-nya cepet deh /terbang/

Mind to review? Kritik sama saran juga ya~!

Note : Chapter 4 adalah chapter terpendek, mungkin nggak nyampe 1000 kata, cuma klo udah lebih dari itu, that's the miracle :'v


End file.
